Frustration During Office Hours
by MsDaantjuh100
Summary: what happens when Oliver has a meeting with Isabel, but Felicity isn't allowed to come? They start thinking about each other of course! based on a prompt from Tumblr.


**A/N: This story was prompted by lostforsoul on Tumblr.. **

**prompt: It would be nice to write about a normal day at the office Felicity's POV and Oliver a reunion with Isabel and how frustrated and annoyed both Felicity and Oliver are.**

**This is my first time writing an Olicity fanfic, so I hope I did alright in filling your prompt, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, or Olicity..**

* * *

Frustration During Office Hours

Felicity hadn't expected to feel this way. She _knew_ Oliver didn't feel anything for Isabel, and that she had no right to even feel like she was jealous because she wasn't dating Oliver or anything, yet when his business partner had requested a private meeting, and adding that private meant his EA couldn't come either, she couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by the woman. Up to that moment, the day had been completely normal. She had come in this morning with a serious lack of sleep, like always (2 jobs, quite a hassle), but perfectly on time unlike her boss who was seriously always late!

When he came in, she had informed him of the meetings he had that day, which also included the one with Isabel, told him to grab his own cup of coffee after he tried to make her get one for him, and basically started working. She still didn't think she was actually very good at being an EA, but she liked that while having that cover she could run searches and research for her other job, the one causing her that serious lack of sleep.

Now Oliver was in that meeting with Isabel, and she just really needed to tell him about something she'd found, and he was not available. This would have so much easier had she just been allowed to join in the meeting. Normally, because she had to be able to reach him with Arrow business all the time, even when he was busy, she went with him to the business meetings. Okay, it was also a bit for when he got bored and she needed to keep him focused. But since Isabel specifically required her not to be there, she couldn't this time.

She didn't know why Isabel didn't want her there. It wasn't like she should feel threatened by Felicity. She was just an EA after all, and she was _preeeetty_ sure Oliver didn't feel the way she felt about him. So no need for Isabel to feel threatened! Although she didn't know why the woman thought she even stood a chance. Oliver made it quite clear after Russia that nothing was gonna happen again, by ignoring her as much as was socially acceptable.

Felicity actually started to get annoyed at herself now. Why was she even thinking about this? It was not like she stood a chance either. She couldn't allow herself to get frustrated over Isabel trying to get Oliver. She just needed to focus on her job, because Oliver wouldn't think of her any other way than a friend, or a trusty IT sidekick. She definitely needed to move on she thought to herself.

Meanwhile though, in the conference room, Oliver sat in his meeting with Isabel, and he wondered if she saw he was totally not paying attention. He was bored out of his mind, and Isabel just rambled of numbers, and what they still needed to do to reinforce the company's good name. It just didn't interest him at all. He should have had Felicity here; she could have helped him stay focused. Though she was a distraction all by herself. Not that she noticed she distracted him. She shouldn't. Because he couldn't think of her other than a friend. That could get her in some serious danger. The fact that his body didn't seem to get that frustrated him. He couldn't stop thinking of her, and the way she distracted him should be illegal. All her little mannerisms intrigued him to no end, and he couldn't help but watch her when she was in the same room as him.

All these thoughts were suddenly cleared from his mind when he was shocked into reality by Isabel asking him if they maybe could get a coffee together once. After all, they'd discovered in Russia they actually had quite some things in common, and maybe they could just spend time outside of work with each other. You could definitely say he was surprised by this, and actually quite annoyed. Was this the reason she didn't want Felicity in this meeting? She actually had intended to ask him out? He quickly shut her down, but still trying not to hurt her feelings by saying they shouldn't, because they had to work together so closely, and it was probably not a good idea. Though the real reason was that, although he couldn't start a relationship with Felicity, it also didn't feel right to go out with someone else. His feelings for his EA were seriously getting out of hand, he thought to himself, frustrated.

* * *

**A/N2: So I hoped you liked it! If you want me to write more stories you can either follow me on Tumblr and send me a prompt there ( .com) or you can send me a message on here! Please review!**


End file.
